Josh McLean
Josh McLean is a Demi-Titan Son of Hyperion. He had a bad reputation in friendship. Although, he was considered very smart in school and not a troubled kid compared to other demigods. Relationships He had a lot of friends, and his girlfriend are constantly changing because he gets dumped everytime. Jessica Sparks - Close Friend, becomes his wife after she changed sides to the olympians. Sarah Cahill - A very good friend of Josh. First made an appearance on The Vampires of the Night when Josh had his nervous breakdown. Hippolyta Kanakaredes - She's a friend of him. She calls him 'baby brother' because of the relative size difference between Josh and Hippolyta. Adam Sinise - He is a good friend of Josh. Kari Kamiya - former girlfriend, but still a friend. She's one of the closest girlfriend that Josh had, it lasts for years, but causes him nervous breakdown when Kari didn't remember him. Global Zaire Dion - A good friend, though he find her boring at first, since she is very quiet. But he gets along with her. Luna Silver - He had a good relationship with Luna, despite the fact that Luna doesn't trusts people easily. Bella McLean She is arguably Josh's big sister, but he doesn't know it since she was sent to Roman Camp by Lupa, and now they have united again, Bella promises Josh never to abandon her little brother again. Heart Flaire - She is Josh's good friend, but dislikes when she called him 'shorty'. Gary McKidd - He is a good friend of Josh Melina McKidd - She is a very good friend of Josh. She helped him hold the weight of the moon and actually gained a portion of the moon's powers because she is a daughter of the moon. Cora Stewart - She's one of his closer friend. Jaxon Reel - He has a good relationship with him since he went on a quest together in Light from Water. Alexandra James - She used to be his girlfriend, Josh and Alex broke up nicely. Shirato Fuuka - She's like an enemy of him, because she kidnapped him twice. Andrew Trevor Robson - He is in the godslingers along with Josh. Hope Kevin Robson - Son of Sabre Robson, and he gets along with Josh. Sabre Robson - Son of Andrew Robson. He is somehow a best friend of Josh. Nadine Safana La Muerte - Nadine is his worst fear, because of Nadine's great lust to torture him, which she always enjoyed. Xaviera Shaniara La Muerte - Xaviera is also Josh's worst fear since she loves to torture him also, but Xaviera always invented innovative methods to torture Josh. He generally have good relationships with other demigods, and they had a good respect for him because of his powers and his fighting skills. He can make friends quite easily. History Josh McLean was abandoned by his mother when he was 11, and as a result, he wandered off and finally found his home in Mount Othyrs after he discovered that his dad is Hyperion, Titan lord of light and east. In there, Hyperion told him that when he met my mom, he's in his the most powerful possible form for a demigod to be able to look at a titan, so he's the strongest demititan. While in the war, he teamed up with Sarah Cahill, daughter of Oceanus and he went fighting back to back and they slaughtered thousands of mortals and demigods. But while he encounters Kari, Kari convinced Josh to join the Olympians. Josh is also told by Hyperion that his great great grandfather was Hypnos, though Isa didn't told him that for unknown reason. After that, his father, Hyperion made him forget about what had happened (except his girlfriend), and he lives a normal life after that. When he is 5 years old, he was made a slave by his own mother, and he had to endure that for 4 years straight. That's the most tragic incident that ever happened to him. His great Grandfather was the son of Aphrodite, and he was cursed to have a great grandson who is a crybaby, which is Josh McLean. So, Josh McLean inherited Aphrodite's curse so he would become a crybaby. Appearance ---- Josh had golden eyes and golden hair. He also had slightly pointed hears. His eyes and hair can change color to silver according to his will. He's a handsome (and cute) young man. When he's relaxing, he likes to wore plain t-shirt and normal pants. But in a war or a quest, he'll wear full golden armor equipped with sword, shields, and bows and arrows. The bows and arrows are slung to his back. He weights about 65 pounds at most. His skin turns tan when he is fully sunbathed. Personality ---- He was a very lonely man due to his height. Almost no one wants to be friends with him. He inherited Aphrodite's Curse, while his sister does not. The curse is to become a crybaby, so he would cry at unexpected times. Although he is a very determined and a brave person, recent events softens his heart (feelings). He was dumped by 3 girlfriends. They are: 1. Shirato Fuuka: Had a lust for power and kidnapped him twice. 2. Kari Kamiya: Didn't actually dumped him, but he discovered that Kari actually is a vampire. 3. Mystica: Put him to sleep, betrays him. Now he longs to search for a suitable girlfriend. He's a crybaby.... Ever since Kari had forgotten about him, he has suffered from chronic crying disorder. Even though he can get a girlfriend, the condition sticks with him. He referred this chronic crying disorder as Aphrodite's Curse. Aphrodite's Curse Josh McLean had this curse called Aphrodite's curse. This curse switches on when Josh had lost 5 girlfriends altogether. After this amount, the curse will activate at any moment, and that moment is when Josh is on a quest to save Hippolyta and Mary from their gigantism disease. The moment he received this curse, things will never be the same again. He will continuously cry for eternity, or until someone put a stop to it (which is very hard to do). This is referred to as the "Pentagonal Crying Curse." Dark Moments He has many dark moments, and it is because Nadine's intense lust to torture Josh McLean whenever she was bored or have nothing to do in Tartarus. Sometimes, she takes him to the castle of eternal night. Self-Induced Coma Some benefits of him putting himself in a self-induced coma is that he could repair his broken barriers. When he wakes up, he felt completely refreshed, though there's a side effect. If he induces himself in a coma more than a month, his body would take some time to recover, depending on how long he's in a coma (The longer the coma, the longer it takes for him to recover), although his mind will be fully functional right away. He could wake up after having a self-induced coma, but the waking up part took an extremely large willpower to do. Sometimes, the coma was so deep that his mind was only one step away from being entirely separated from his body. In this state, he cannot wake up on his own, even with all of his willpower. He needed someone to wake him up. One of the major drawbacks in the coma is that he does not get any nutrient while in his coma, but the sunlight. But even the sunlight does not provide much room for him to obtain nutrients because of his small surface area for photosynthesis. So when he wakes up from his coma, he felt very weak and he has to be fed quickly after his coma. Fears He had a fear of darkness, possibly since his titan parent is Hyperion, Titan lord of light. His biggest fear is Nadine, mostly because Nadine loves to torture him whenever he is around. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is that he cares about the world. This is one flaw that gets him to most troubling situations, like he will do something that he knows that will save the world, even though he knows it will kill him. This flaw is the most dangerous as it can lead him to self-sacrifice when nothing is happening. Another of his flaw is that he is a crybaby. The Godslingers While recovering from his last quest, he spent his time in a self-induced coma. six and a half months later, while still in his coma, he discovered The Godslingers existence. He was forced to wake up from his sleep, and met with the leader and asked him if he could join, which the leader accepts. The first quest being to free Zeus from Gaea's clutches. Center of Light Josh is the founder of Center of Light, after Kari told Demetra for him to make the group, while at the same time, Josh had his nervous breakdown while Kari left him so he wasn't thinking about the group safety until the Dark Circle attacked this group. Then Josh realized that the Dark Circle had technologies like jets. So after the battle, Josh began to hire hundreds of thousands of builders (mortals) from across the United States, thousands of legionnaires that can build incredibly fast. He asked Hippolyta, his friend to make the time slow down so the work is actually done in a matter of 2 days. So here is the Center of Light, new and improved with sophisticated scientific technology. (The technology rivals alien technology) Powers *He is able to concentrate the light to burn like laser. *He is able to create a wall of force by yelling, but this effort drains him a lot, and can lead him to exhaustion. Just like Kronos and Hyperion did in the last olympian. (Note: Every demititan has the ability to unleash a wall of force). *He is able to conjure ball of light to light his way in the darkness, but he has to be careful because if he does it too long, he will collapse in exhaustion. *Since he is a great great grandson of Hypnos, he is vulnerable to coma attacks (see details below) *He is able to heal people through touch, embraces, and other physical contact. The effect is doubled when he is asleep. (just like a golden fleece) (NOTE: He doesn't use all of the powers listed above for all of the stories he is in.) NOTE: When he uses his powers, the barriers of Hyperion and Apollo weakens. It depends on how strong the use of his powers are. If these barriers are broken, the barriers protecting from Hypnos and Morpheus, then Josh would collapse instantly (unless the barriers are fixed). Weapons Josh McLean uses his long sword as his primary weapon, but there's a catch. When it senses it is fighting a god/goddess, it glows bright gold and is capable of doing what Zeus did to Kronos. Barriers Strangely, he is one of the demititans who have Hypnos and Morpheus as one of his godly relatives. This causes a huge effect on Josh, and makes him fall asleep, or worse, fell into a coma. Hyperion, Apollo or Artemis serves as a barrier to protect Josh from the effects, and allows him to live a normal life. But as time went on, the barriers were weakening, and the only way to replenish it, he needs to open the barriers, making him into a cleansing coma. As Josh goes into self-induced coma, the barriers were reforming, but not yet protecting him. When someone woke him up (or himself), the barriers are closed and he will woke up fully freshed. The lifetime of the barriers depends on how strong the use of his powers. When he used more of his powers, then the barriers will break down faster, and vice versa. Stages of Barriers 5/5 - He is able to unleash his ultimate Chaos's blessing form. Though this can only be achieved if he had induced himself in a coma for 8-12 years, or when he had returned from his coma and use it within 12 hours after the coma. This has only be seen in just 2 or 3 cases. This stage of barrier is the strongest as it can withstand 10 times of use of his ultimate light blessing form without breaking this stage of barrier. 4/5 - He is able to achieve his ultimate light form (blessing form). He can also use powers from other gods. This stage of barrier can be achieved while undergoing 4-8 years of coma. 3/5 - He is able to use half of the blessing form, which is more energy conserving than his full blessing form. This can be achieved while undergoing 1.5-4 years of his coma. 2/5 - He cannot use his blessing form, but only using his standard powers. This can be achieved while undergoing 6-18 months of coma. 1/5 - Same as above, but to a much lower extent. This can be achieved while undergoing 3-6 months of coma. 0/5 - Josh is now officially drained of energy and have to be in a coma for 6 months just to get to the first stage. This has not ever been achieved before. Now, some of his powers have loopholes, such as when he is at the 1/5 barrier stage, he is able to use his powers just 1/5 barrier above, but this makes the barriers break down faster. When one of the gods that is protecting his barrier is kidnapped, the stage of barrier will drop from 2/5 to 2/2, which means decrease in capacity of the barrier strength. If both gods are kidnapped, the barrier will diminish, leaving him either very tired, dazed, or fell into a coma. Note: The barriers are cumulative, meaning if he induces himself in a coma for 8 years and returns to a coma after having his everyday life activity for 6 months and resume to a coma for another 8 years, that would mean his barrier reached the stage of 5/5, and he is able to unleash Chaos' blessing form. Another Note: When he has reached the lowest stage of his barrier, he will given three warnings (these warnings came from any form) before he enters a coma. These warnings should not be ignored, as worse things can happen (e.g. collapsing into a coma in the middle of a war or battle). His barrier rate of breakdown can be modelled by the following equation: SB/1000 = 5000 - 1.0735561^t Where: SB = Stages of Barriers t = time in months. God Dependancy He depends with Apollo and Hyperion as a barrier against Hypnos and Morpheus, since Hypnos and Morpheus is two of the gods that made him asleep. If one of the gods were taken or kidnapped, it made him easier to fall asleep. But if both were taken or kidnapped, the barrier vanishes for the moment and leaves him extremely vulnerable to the sleep, comas, blackouts, etc. Also when both gods are taken, the chance of Josh blacking out and/or go into a coma is exorbitantly high. This is shown in Astron's Cry, where both Hyperion and Apollo were taken, and Josh is so pale that Caprice and Evan thought Josh was a ghost. Like what he said before, Ultimate Form He had different kinds of ultimate forms. The one he uses primarily is where he glows gold and have silver eye on one side and gold on the other. The other ultimate form that he had is the one where his whole body turns as black as the void, and where lightning began to strike on all sides. But using this one destroys 2 of his barriers instantly. Blood Type His blood type is O. Arch Enemy His arch enemy is﻿ Olaf Jago because he is the offspring of pure Darkness and Josh is the offspring of pure Light. Natural enemies Stories/Collabs Josh- *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Adam- *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 The Ransom The Lust for Power The Vampires of the Night The Chiaroscuro The Angel of Darkness The Fallen Ones The Wrath of Ouranus The Awakening The Other Side of Power (Though he doesn't appear in this collab). The Fairiomachy The Godslingers The Godslingers 2 The Godslingers 3 The Godslingers 4 The Godslingers 5 The Godslingers Next Gen The Godslingers Next Gen 2 The Godslingers Next Gen 3 Light from Water Memories of the Past The Raise of the Raze (This is where he meets a new camper, Global) The Rise Of The Monsters The Dimming Fire (he did not go on the actual quest) The Esperanza Operation: Absolute Chaos The Olympian Games Furies and Nightmares The Running Man Taste of Youth Lies and Spies The Clues of the Moon The White Knights A New Friend Astron's Cry The Avengers of the Earth We Are Hunters! The Thanksgiving Spectacular! The Voyage Last Man Standing Children of the Atom The Rise of Tartarus The Tale of Stephanie Josh's Story Conflict Last Man Standing The Godslingers 300 The Olympian League Icy Dictator Trivia He spends 75% of his life in his coma and 22% on Camp Half-Blood and quests. The remaining 3% is on vacation. This is throughout his birth until year 2050. Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Center of Light Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Children of Hyperion Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Self-Insertion Category:Nervous Breakdown Category:Males Category:The McLean Family Category:Crybaby Category:The Olympian League Category:Demititans Category:Icy Dictator